


Distracting Kiss

by PhoenixofFire177



Series: Types of Kisses [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Multi, avoiding iab, backstory on relationship (for once), barba breaks streaks of bad relationships, barba cant stay mad at his detective, brief mentions of lesbians, but hes actually really sweet i swear, but it still happened (in the background), casual kissing, humour (kinda), i projected again, im p sure sonny is ace or demisexual this time and thats entirely my fault, like its maybe one sentence, logic what logic, my son is so confused abt social cues, okay maybe most of the time, same man, scarring a random witness for life, sonny deals with break ups like i deal with trying to get into law school: gelato and the x-files, sonny is a lil shit sometimes, thats my fault, theyre really cute together sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixofFire177/pseuds/PhoenixofFire177
Summary: When you are competing/working, maybe playing video games or something, and so you press kisses everywhere available: arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple. Just... anywhere to distract them.





	Distracting Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im late but my sister was in town and we spent too much time watching/reviewing movies on netflix. watch the babadook, sinners, its really hecking good.

If you’d asked Sonny what his favourite part about being in a relationship was before Rafael, he would have wholeheartedly responded with some bullshit about helping each other grow as people or something equally sappy and disgusting. He was a sucker for romance and wasn’t exactly shy about it. In the beginning of every relationship, he’d take extra care to ensure his new lover felt every bit as adored and cherished as they deserved. He’d splurge on exuberant getaways and exotic date ideas to reinforce his affection for them. It was an apology of sorts, considering his odd work hours and how very quickly his previous flings seemed to end. Of course, that didn’t exactly prevent repeat performances. Person after person invited him to appear on the break-up show, week after week. He was beginning to think something was wrong with him.  
There wasn’t, as far as he knew. No one had ever complained about him (not directly anyways, and by God, he was going to count that as a win, damnit) and even the people breaking up with him seem genuinely confused to their reason. At first, that is. They always offered some half-baked excuse maybe a month later, long after Sonny had drowned out their memories with a pint of store-bought gelato and a well-timed marathon of The X-Files. You know, the usual tried-and-true method of dealing with negative feelings. 

Of course, that was before meeting Rafael and watching his world be flipped upside down. He’d been completely blindsided by the ADA’s arrival into his life and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted it any other way. 

Rafael, unlike the others, didn’t try to sugarcoat anything when it came to criticism and Sonny welcomed the brutal honesty for a change. And it wasn’t as if the prosecutor didn’t have a point most of the time. Sonny was well aware that he could sometimes come off as a bit overeager and… what was the right word for it? Overzealous? No… that was just another way to put overeager. Oh, that’s right: overconfident. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that he was a bit overconfident either. It just… didn’t register sometimes, is all. But what really made the difference was that Rafael didn’t seem to care. 

Sure, they did have their minor quarrels but Rafael never really got truly angry with him. If he were being completely honest, that was probably the biggest reason he was attracted to the lawyer in the first place. There was just a quiet understanding that followed every pseudo-argument and they did eventually apologise to one another. Sonny would have been completely content to keep their relationship platonic and probably would have sat on his growing attraction forever or until he was transferred again; whichever came first. But like in all things, Rafael wasn’t like the others. 

He asked the detective out on a blustery early September morning during a lull in cases. It was completely out of left field only for Sonny. Everyone, he realised while looking back, had slowly been hinting at it every time the two were remotely in contact. Amanda tried to emphasize just how easy asking out a co worker was by inviting Olivia out for drinks earlier that week. Fin would acknowledge Sonny more and attempt to bring him into the conversation while shooting Rafael looks that clearly read ‘get on with it’. Even Amaro joined in, using his sort of friendship with the ADA to drop hints that Sonny was free and very available. He wondered why it took a full-on confrontation between the two of them for him to grasp the concept. Probably had something to do with why his previous relationships had failed, if he was thinking logically. But who said logic had any place in this relationship? 

Certainly not them. Sonny had of course accepted the invite and gradually found himself alone less and less as the month went on. They were regularly out together, most times not even having a specific goal in mind. It was a lot less pressure than any other relationship he’d ever been in. Of course, he later found out, that was because they were all one-sided. It’s impossible to enjoy a relationship if both parties aren’t participating. For once, Sonny had found a more than capable partner. 

When they approached the end of the month, the deadline of his other flings, he discovered that for once, he wasn’t nervous at all. He had no reason to be. Rafael was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew that in the end, they’d be okay. They had to be. 

Now, three months in and still going strong, he was changed. Ask him now, and he’d have a completely different answer as to what he valued about a relationship. To Sonny, there was nothing better than fucking with his boyfriend while they were technically on the clock. 

And, no, not in the way you’re thinking. They were still in public for Christ’s sake and neither wanted to risk their job, thank you very much. Sonny enjoyed toying with Rafael with the sole intention of never following through on his gentle threats. It wasn’t like it mattered anyways; Rafael tended to get what Sonny so teasingly offered as soon as they returned home. But that’s beside the point.

Days like today, though, were perfect for taking advantage of Rafael’s inability to stay mad at his detective. He was going to be prepping witnesses almost all day and due to Sonny’s position on the case (it was his first case as lead detective), he had ample opportunity to set his plan into motion. 

Their first few witnesses were Sonny’s dear work family and therefore were not okay to subject to what he had in mind. God, they’d never let it go ever and then Sonny would force himself to transfer precincts out of sheer embarrassment. Hell, he’d probably have to quit the force to avoid IAB depending on how far up the ranks it got. No, it was better to never, ever give them that kind of fuel for jokes, no matter how close they all were. It was bad enough he got weird questions about what it was like to date Rafael Barba, of all people. 

Naturally, he remained professional until after his fellow detectives had longer returned to no doubt begin another investigation. Crime never slept, after all. No, Sonny bided his time until about ten minutes before their next witness was due to arrive. He approached Rafael casually and took his usual seat on the counselor’s desk before beginning his assault. 

He, as casually as one possibly could, began raining quick, chaste kisses over his lover’s face and neck. His motions were careless even, suggesting to anyone around that it was hardly a serious endeavour. Indeed, it was. Rafael barely batted an eye over the affectionate assault, choosing to continue structuring his arguments and witnesses for tomorrow’s session. Sonny would have to try harder, then. 

His hands began lazily wandering, not enough to cause any trouble but still able to attract attention. Of course, he didn’t stop his storm of kisses. 

“Babe.” 

A kiss to his jaw.

“Rafi.” 

His temple.

“C’mon, don’t be like that.” 

Ear lobe.

“I know you’re trying to ignore me but think about this.” 

Chin. 

“When has this ever worked for you?” 

Neck. 

Rafael sighed heavily and finally dropped the pen from his clenched hand and pulled his ridiculous detective towards him. Papers flew from the desk, most winding up beneath the wooden piece of furniture or somewhere beyond it. Frankly, neither particularly cared. 

Now that his lover’s full attention was on him, Sonny found himself sitting directly on the ADA’s lap on the receiving end of a not-so-severe glare. Most people had dubbed that glare as the one Rafael used specifically for Sonny. If anything, it was more endearing than it was cold or harsh. 

“What could possibly be so important that it required you to pull me away from my work in such an uncouth manner?” 

Sonny smiled as innocently as he could manage and nudged his forehead against his lover’s. 

“Do I need a reason to show my boyfriend I love him, counselor? Y’know sometimes people don’t actually have ulterior motives when they do things.” 

Rafael smirked. 

“That, I can believe. Some people, I’m sure, are very sincere but you are absolutely not one of them.” 

To emphasize his point, he squeezed his detective’s thigh. 

“So what is it? Why have you decided to suddenly be all affectionate, at work no less?” 

Someone from the doorway cleared their throat awkwardly and Rafael looked past Sonny to see his witness looking anywhere but at them. He groaned loudly, burying his head in the crook of Sonny’s neck. 

“Goddamnit, Sonny. Goddamnit.” 

And yet, the phrase lacked any real heat. Sonny couldn’t help the grin that erupted on his face and patted Rafael’s head. 

“Love you too, Rafi.” 

Their poor witness. Looks like they’d have extra coaching to do.


End file.
